Silas Jacobs
Silas is the black hockey-masked killer of the fan-fiction Friday The 13th: Victim of Circumstance Appearance Personality History Origins Born Saturday, 14, 1975 as Silas Jacobs in the town of Crystal Lake, New Jersey. He was born to Native Americans Nina & Thomas Jacobs. Silas was always a kindhearted kid who seemed to be bullied a lot and had family problems eventually his mother and father separated as his mother became mentally ill and his father could no longer handle her delusional and mental abuse. They agreed to allow him to visit him, but to his mother's dismay, she began to feel that she was losing her son. In the year 2000 everything changed. Nina's mental state began to worsen, one day Thomas received a call from his ex-wife, where he came to see blood or things were broken inside the house while Silas was away for the day. Thomas was worried calling out for her name, and as soon as he turns her back she is behind him and begins to stab with a kitchen knife screaming "You won't take him away from me!!" her mind had snapped having believed that he was stealing her son away from her as mentally to her he was still a child. Silas was coming home from work when he saw the door was opened so he rushed in to see that everything had been broken as looked towards the kitchen and found his mother over his father's dead body covered in blood as she stabbed his corpse. She would then follow Silas speaking delusionally "Now we can stay together forever" as Silas would slowly step back before running outside into the woods. After losing her in the woods Silas began to cry, confused as to why his mother had killed his father. He couldn't take it anymore so he tried to climb a tree on a branch to hang himself. The fall didn't snap his neck lucky but it began to choke him out, and as he struggled for air a loud crack could be heard before the branch would break and fall down and everything went black. After a couple of minutes, he had come to and had wakened up to see that he was still alive. In the distance, he saw what seemed to be a native American woman who was looking at him before she walked further into the woods. he began to look at his shaking hands which were covered in the blood of both his father, as flashbacks of memories began to return to his head, of the emotional, physical abuse and manipulation his mother had over him causing the anger and hatred to swell from within inadvertently allowing him to hear voices whispering from the mask influencing him to put it on and become vengeance itself. Silas would then ball up his bloody fists and head towards the direction of his home. Once close to the backyard part of the property he would grab a machete that was against a small tree trunk that his father would use, before pulling it out and walking up a small flight of stairs before entering the back door to his home. He would find his crazed mother still laying on the top of his father's lifeless body, as he grabbed her by the hair and began dragging her about before giving her a couple of hacks of his machete ending her pathetic life. He placed her bloody corpse on the ground before, going towards his gas oven and turning up the gas dial and placing a burning candle by the floor, picking up his father's body and taking it with him as he walked away from his home. After being far enough smoke can be seen in the clouds as flames consumed the entire home, only leaving his mothers burnt body that was found hours later. We then find, Silas looking down at a tombstone from behind before you can read the words here lies Thomas Jacobs and the date of his death. Crystal Lake Curse No one knows why the land is cursed, but it is said that in random points in time on the specific day of Friday the 13th, a person ends up losing a loved one to circumstances that cannot be controlled. This often ends in the victim losing their minds to the point they go into a killing spree. The most famous was Pamela Voorhees who thought that her son had drowned thanks to camp counselors having sex instead of paying attention to him. She was later decapitated by the counselor known as Alice. The second was Jason, who wasn't as dead as his mother believed. Jason had made his way to her, before watching his very own mother getting decapitated by the counselor known as Alice. He would end up living in the woods for some time as he grew up and eventually ended up finding and killing Alice before bringing her body back into his shack in camp crystal lake. He was later killed by a child named Tommy Jarvis. Another victim of this same curse was Roy burns, who has a mentally handicapped son named Joey Burns. Joey was murdered by a fellow Pinehurst member Victor after finding out of his son's death Roy took the mantle of Jason Impostor and began killing the Pinehurst residents as well as other victims to use the mantle of Jason to cover his tracks. He was also later killed by a teenage Tommy Jarvis. To make sure it's people forgot about it's past they tried to change the name to Forrest Green but was eventually changed back due to a community vote by the very people who lived there. Combat Characteristics Equipment The Black Mask - a black hockey mask, with red arrows on the cheek which point towards the nose, along with two foreheads like accents. It grants it's user supernatural abilities, similar to that of the crystal lake legend Jason Voorhees. *'Super Natural Strength': The mask gives the wearer supernatural strength, having the power to twist or snap someone's neck or body without any issues. *'Super Natural Healing': The mask can heal its wearer to a limited point, these include fatal wounds. Usually, the user will heal leaving only scars of said wound. *'Super Natural Evil Sense': The mask gives the wearer a supernatural sense, which the wearer can sense the Evil intents in others. This happens mostly, from personal contact with any said person, but in rare cases, the wearer can sense the evil from very horrible people such as rapists, Serial Killers, and etc. Character Relationships Nina Jacobs: Mother to Silas and ex-wife to Thomas Jacobs, she becomes mentally ill to the point where she became delusional and killed her ex-husband out of jealous of her son's affection. Thomas Jacobs: Father to Silas and ex-husband to Nina Jacobs, He was murdered in cold blood by his former mentally deluded wife. Trivia *The last name Jacobs was inspired by the Author's favorite WWE wrestler Kane whose real name was Glenn Jacobs. *Nina's first name was inspired by the author's favorite female, Tekken character Nina. *Saturday the 14th was going to be the original name for the series but was later made into Silas's date of birth. *